LietPol Love Wins All
by keepcalmandhaveacupcake
Summary: One shot no lemon. LietPol. Fluff and a bit of violence. my summaries suck sorry :/


Poland came home to find a bunch of girls waiting for him holding roses. "For me…?" he asked. "Yes, we love you Poland!" One girl said smiling. "Erm… um…" Poland stuttered feeling insecure and shy. "We got you pretty roses." The same e girl said holding out a wreath. "Um thanks…" Poland said taking it. "He's so cute!" Another girl sang. "He really is!" Poland blushed embarrassed by the flattery that was usually only given to him by Lithuania or occasionally Estonia and Latvia when he wore something new.

"You love roses right Poland?" They all asked. "Um… yeah… I guess…" Poland backed up feeling overwhelmed; the girls followed him. "Please this is n-nice and all, b-but Lithuania is waiting for m-me." Poland said. "Why do you bother with him?" They demanded. "We're allied you know…" Poland said tripping over another wreath made of roses and pricking himself on the thorns. "Alliance doesn't mean commitment." One girl said. "It means he does what you say." Another piped up. "We're friends too…" Poland said getting up and breaking into a sprint. "Why don't you love us?" The girls shouted stampeding after him.

Poland ran faster then he'd ever run terrified of the girls behind him. "Like l-leave me a-alone!" he cried. "Not until you marry one of us!" The girls shouted. "Liet like h-help ME!" Poland cried trying vainly to escape the stampeding fan girls. He ran across the Lithuanian boarder and kept running upon seeing that the girls were hot on his heels. "Like somebody s-save me!" Poland sobbed. "Poland?" Lithuania looked up from pruning the hedges to see Poland run by him crying. "Hey what's wrong Poland?!" He cried indignantly. "Oh look if it isn't shaggy boy." Lithuania turned and saw a horde of fan girls standing with their hands on their hips holding roses. "Don't you ever give up?' Lithuania sighed putting the shears down. "No and why does _**our**_ Poland like you so much?" the leader spat at him. "We are allies and friends for one thing and besides I don't force myself on him." Liet replied. "You gay pedophile!" The girl screeched. "There's nothing wrong with being homosexual." Liet said offended by her insult. "There is when you are involved!" another girl snapped; Lithuania looked hurt. "Oh are you going to cry rainbow tears?" the leader said in sickly sweet voice. "There is nothing wrong with being gay!" Lithuania said trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"Something needs to be done about gay freaks like you that distract_** our **_Poland from us." The leader said and the girls surrounded Lithuania and knocked him down. "Hey n-now…" Liet stammered nervously. "We will end you so Poland will stop being distracted by a shaggy weakling like you." The leader said sweetly venom dripping from her voice. "N-no please…" Liet begged frightened. "Too late pedophile; several years too late." The leader said picking up a rock. "No… please… NO!" The girls beat poor Lithuania until he was barely conscious. "Stay away from _**our**_ Poland rat." The girls left Lithuania there to suffer; he began to sob due to the intense pain.

Back at the house Poland had caught his breath and noticed someone was missing. "Liet like where are you?" He said looking around for the mousy brunette. Poland decided to see if his boyfriend was still pruning the hedges by the boarder of their countries. "Liet you still here?" Poland called looking behind the neatly shaped bushes for Lithuania. "Po…" Lithuania whispered weakly. Poland heard it loud and clear as though the smaller country had shouted at the top of his lungs. "Toris!" Poland ran over to the downed country and pulled him up carefully. "Toris what happened?" he said. "Girls… rabid…" Liet managed before collapsing. "Hey Toris come on!" Poland said starting to cry himself. Liet didn't respond, but he began to tremble violently. "Toris…?" Poland said noticing the violent tremors that wracked his boyfriend's body. "Toris are you okay?" Poland said and got no response. Poland carried his lover to the side of the road and waited. "Come on Toris." He said rubbing the smaller male's back soothingly. Lithuania woke up slowly. "F-Feliks?" He said. "Toris never do that again." Poland said hugging Lithuania; Lithuania began to cry. "Hey Toris what's wrong?" Feliks said rubbing his back. Liet broke down every horrible memory from his past coming back suddenly; the wall he'd carefully built around himself had crumbled leaving him vulnerable. "Hey like don't cry Toris you're like totally safe now." Poland said, but his boyfriend sobbed harder unable to block out the cruel voices of his past. Poland realized that Lithuania was remembering something unpleasant and began to rock him gently. "It's okay." He said quietly. "N-not it's n-not…" Toris sobbed. "Shh" Poland said. "I d-don't w-want to R-Russia-san!" Poland froze. _Russia? What did Russia do to Liet? _ He thought. "N-no Russia-san! I don't w-want to live with y-you!" Lithuania said trembling. Poland hugged his lover tighter. _That day when Russia separated us…_ Poland thought rubbing Lithuania's back. "Poland wake up!" Liet whimpered. "Shh Toris." Poland said.

_That victory was low considering he knocked me out from behind. Then he took Toris whom I loved away from me… I felt so weak and useless. _

Lithuania blinked coming out of his terror spell. "Hey are you okay now Toris?" Poland asked. "Y-yeah…" Liet stuttered blushing. "It's okay" Poland said kissing his cheek. "I hate fan girls…" Toris muttered his blush darkening. "Me too." Poland said. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." Liet said. "It's okay I can get another one." Poland said helping Lithuania stand up. "Ouch!" Liet stumbled. "Liet!" Poland caught him. "I think my leg is broken…" Liet said. "Come here." Poland scooped him up bridal style. "Eh w-what are you doing Poland?" Liet stuttered his face turning light pink. "Carrying you home." Poland said. "I feel like a girl." Liet said hiding his face in Poland's neck. "You're cuter than any girl that throws roses at me." Poland said. "I'm not cute…" Liet said his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Poland smiled and kissed his boyfriend's pink cheek. "Eh!" Lithuania blushed darker. "You are cute when you blush." Poland said. "I am not!" Lithuania protested. "You like totally are." Poland replied. "Humph." Lithuania said hiding his red face in Poland's neck again. Poland smiled and continued to walk home. _Russia will never separate us again._ Poland thought, _**"How did you beat m-me?" Russia said. "Love wins all." Poland replied. "Love?" Russia said making a face. " "You don't deserve Lithuania, Estonia or Latvia." Poland said. "I don't care if I do!" Russia said. "That's why they hate you idiot." Poland said angrily. "All you do is abuse them mentally and scare them shitless." Russia was taken aback by the blonde's attitude. "You have no right to speak to me that way," he said. "I don't give a rat's ass what you think Russia." Poland said. "You dare to come between us again and I will lock you in a room with Belarus." Poland said picking up Lithuania's unconscious form. Russia shivered frightened and as Poland walked away with Estonia and Latvia on his heels he said, "You are a horrible person." Poland froze. "I'm not a horrible person I simply care about my friends unlike you." "You are taking my friends away!" Russia shouted. "They aren't your friends idiot they hate you like everyone else on earth. You really think the Allies care about you? They just want to use your power to obtain their goals." Poland turned around again leaving Russia alone in the snow crying. **_

"Hey Liet?" Poland said. "Mhm?" Liet replied. "I love you." Poland said. "I love you too Po." Lithuania said. "Even when I run around in frilly dresses?" Poland said and Liet laughed. "Especially then." He said smiling. Poland hugged his boyfriend gently glad he was strong enough to save him now. Toris ended up going to the hospital and was in a wheelchair for 3 months while his leg healed. He was also treated for trauma and the entire time Poland worried about him. A year later Toris was let out of the hospital fully healed. Feliks was waiting for him outside and ran over to him hugging him tightly. "I missed you to Po." Let said. "Like I missed you more!" Poland said kissing him. "P-Poland!" Liet said blushing. "You know you love it." Poland said and Toris did. "Will you like, marry me?" Poland said blushing. "Yes" Toris said smiling. They got married a few months later. Poland looked at his sleeping lover and smiled because in the end

Love wins all.


End file.
